Computerized marketplaces of all kinds range from simple classified ad bulletin boards to complex mainframe-based market systems such as NASDAQ, which offers a real-time market-making system for tens of thousands of securities brokers. All modern stock, bond and commodity exchanges are supported by underlying computerized databases and related systems, which enable them to function.
Trading systems for items having substantial value generally are an automated version of a manual trading process. For example, securities trading systems are based on a model wherein a customer contacts a so-called retail broker to place an order. The broker, in turn, submits the order to a dealer who executes the order and returns an order confirmation to the broker. Other known systems automate the open outcry process used in trading pits. Importantly, securities trading is heavily regulated. Many of the terms and conditions prevalent in securities trades are limited by convention and regulation. Automated securities trading systems necessarily reflect these constraints. Such financial systems typically rely on underlying information technology systems, user interface, networks, and/or other core technologies.